


When Can I See You Again?

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The Contract [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Men in Black (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis meets the Doctor, except this isn't hte first time he has met her. Darcy goes back home to the U.S and Agent J is there for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Can I See You Again?

Own Nothing

...........................................

"Come along Darcy." The strange man grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him as they ran through the streets. "We have to hurry!"

"For what?" Darcy asked as they ran. "Where are we going?"

"To the TARDIS?" He yelled back.

"The what?" Darcy pulled back and he tripped backwards as he looked back at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me." The Doctor stated, as he stared at her. "You know me; we traveled together, you and me across the stars."

"Well did you get a face lift because I've never met you." Darcy pulled her hand away from his.

"Yea well." The Doctor pulled on his face. "New face, new body, new travels." He stared at her in confusion. "I'm the Doctor."

"No, you need a doctor." Darcy replied.

"No I am the Doctor." He stated. "I'm a time traveling alien who saves the Earth multitudes of times. And you Darcy Lewis are one of my friends."

She stared at him, her face stone cold serious, she crossed her arms over her chest as she stared up at him. "Show me."

"What?" He stared at her. "Seriously?"

"No, I'm screwing with you." She rolled her eyes and tossed up her hands. "Yes show me your spaceship, unless you don't really have one?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

He straightened his bow tie and pulled his jacket. "Well of course I have a space ship." He turned to walk the way they were headed. "Come on then."

Darcy shrugged and followed behind him as they walked through the crowds on their way to the bridge. He stopped in front of a blue police box and unlocked the door and walked in. Darcy stopped in front of the box. She raised an eyebrow as she stared up at it; she moved slowly around the box, her hand ran across it. She toed it a few times with her shoe as she made her way back to the front; she pushed open the door to see him standing inside waiting for her. She walked in and closed the door behind her. "Nice ride."

He laughed as he hit a button before he walked down to her on the ramp. "Oh Miss Lewis, you have no idea."

"Show me." She stated as she stepped up to meet his stare.

He laughed and spun around. "Brilliant, now where should we go?"

"Somewhere quick, I have a date with Matt later at 8." She replied as she walked up to the console. "We've had to reschedule four times because of dinosaurs."

"Oh yes, those anomalies are a bugger aren't they?" He asked her. "Okay, somewhere quick so you can be back for your date." He pulled a lever and hit another button. "Here we go."

..................................

Half an hour later the TARDIS landed and Darcy stepped out to look around. She looked down at her phone and smiled. "Still have time to walk to the restaurant."

"See, I told you." The Doctor smiled at her. "And we've only been gone half an hour."

Darcy snorted. "Six months, and when I get home Sherlly and John are going to wonder why my clothes have changed."

"You could just reschedule your date." The Doctor stated as he leaned against the door, he straightened his bow tie and smiled at her. "Come with me."

Darcy laughed. "Every Earth Organization that I have met has offered me a job, and I've declined all of them, what makes you think I'm going to just head on out with you?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think." He smiled at her.

"No." she shook her head. "That isn't how this works."

"It should." He smiled down at her.

"Life isn't fair." She whispered to him as she played with his bow tie before she took a step back. "I really should be going."

"One day, I just know it, one day you'll find me again and when you do, maybe I'll look different, but you should know." He tucked a strand behind her ear. "You Darcy Lewis are always welcome aboard my ship."

She laughed and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Find some one Doctor, find someone and hold on tight." She turned and walked away to go to her date.

........................................................

A week later Darcy finished packing her bags to go home and zipped them up, she looked up to see John standing in the doorway. "You sure you don't want to stay?" He asked her. "Hell, you could work in a shop for all I care; I just need someone sane here with me."

"You have Mary." She smiled. "And I'll be back for the wedding." She laughed as they took her bags and brought them down stairs. "Unless Sherlly scares her off by there."

"I am not a monster." Sherlock stated from his chair. "And that female can have John on the weekends."

Darcy and John rolled their eyes as they walked back up the stairs. "Sherlly, play nice, Mary can have her future husband whenever she likes." Darcy leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Besides, you have Molly now."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes well, Molly and I have acquainted us in the rituals of relationships for a week now, and I believe the joke should be put to rest."

"Love is never a joke." She whispered in his ear as she ruffled his hair. "Come on, send me off proper."

She pulled him out of his chair and grabbed John's hand and pulled them down stairs. "Come on; let's grab lunch with the gang before Mycroft sends the car to pick me up." She opened the door and tossed them out onto the street and closed the door behind them. "Angelo's for lunch."

They arrived at the restaurant to see their group already waiting for them there as they walked in. "Thanks guys for coming."

"Are you sure you have to go?" Lestrade asked her as he handed her a drink.

"Works need me back this week." She sipped her drink. "Or I would, apparently there are scientists that don't know how to feed themselves. I heard three of them were in the medical wing by the first week. They can't live without me."

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to visit you." Molly stated. "I might need to take Vacation time soon. We can make a thing out of it."

"I would love that." Darcy hugged Molly tightly. "Visit me soon."

"We will." Sherlock stated coming up behind Molly.

.................................................

Darcy stepped off the plane as the sun rose up into the clouds. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked down the steps. "Girl did you stay up all night?" Agent J asked her as he leaned against his car.

"Aw, did you volunteer to pick me up?" She smiled at him as they unloaded her luggage and placed it his car. "That's sweet."

"Yea I know I'm sweet as pie." He opened the door for her and closed it when she got in.

"God, can we get pie?" She asked as he got in his side of the car.

"Damn girl, you're not in the states for ten minutes, you get to bypass all of customs and you just want pie?" He stared at her.

"They don't have good pie over there." She replied as she turned on the A.C "You know what they do have over there?"

"Let's see, MI-6, Irish men, dinosaurs and aliens." He replied.

She glared at him as he drove the car. "You just want to watch the world burn don't you?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry girl; tell me about your vacation."

"No." She crossed her arms and looked out the window. "You ruined it all with your sarcasm and you're spying." She glanced at him. "You creeper, spying on me."

"You are my girl." He stared at her. "If you're in trouble, I need to know to have your back."

"Your girl?" She asked him.

"Yes, I said it, my girl. I got your back." He replied as he drove to their pie place.

She nodded her head in understanding, "Like you're my boy?"

"Yes, you're my girl, I'm your boy." He stated as he stopped in traffic. "Now tell me about your dinosaur boyfriend."

Darcy laughed and shook her head. "You were spying; you know exactly what we did." She smiled out the window.

"Oh girl, I know." He smirked.


End file.
